


Unmasking Red X

by AkatsukiSuperSaiyan



Category: Teen Titans (AU), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hero vs Criminal, Interrogation, Q&A, good vs bad, lazy fight scene, unmasking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiSuperSaiyan/pseuds/AkatsukiSuperSaiyan
Summary: After months of searching in vain, the Teen Titans have finally captured Red X.This story is an AU so don't expect it to make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Huff Huff Huff**

A mystery criminal cuts down an alleyway.

"Stop!"

"(Does he really think I'm gonna stop just because he shouted it?)"

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP SKIRR**

"Uh-oh. Looks like I hit a dead end."

"I got him cornered!"

The mystery beneath the mask narrowed his eyes.

"(If his name isn't Captain Obvious then I'm a monkey's uncle. Although, I could go for a banana right now.)"

A green skinned teenage boy was the first to step towards Red X with big smile.

"Looks like you hit a dead end Jason Todd."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that's your real name."

"And why do you think that?"

"You got moves like Robin."

"So?"

"So?! There's not that many people who do. Especially teenagers like us."

"Or Robin can have moves like me. Ever think of that?"

"Whatever. Same thing."

"(Looks like I don't have a choice but to go through greeny.)"

Two steps forward but a glowing green light exploded on the ground between the two stopping the mystery in his attempt.

Descending next to Beast Boy, Starfire's hands radiated with burning green energy.

"Are you hurt friend Beast Boy?"

"I'm good."

The tension in the mystery's shoulders eased.

"Hey cutie."

"That is not my name criminal Red X. It is Starfire."

In a whisper, Red X confessed...

"You can start my fire any day."

"Can you do the repeating of words? I did not understand clear enough."

The mystery pointed up.

"The moon is beautiful."

The Tamaranian looked up into the sky.

"Oh. I suppose it is wonderful to look at."

Then a large dark shadow manifestation of a raven spread it's wings from behind the green skinned boy and his alien friend. Right after, it dissipated and a pale skinned girl was left in its place.

"Hey."

"Bout time you showed up. I've been waiting since forever."

"It hasn't been a full minute since you contacted us Beast Boy."

"And how would you know?"

"Our communicators have this little thing called the time. Feel free to check it out."

Red X became tense again.

"(Goth chick 12'oClock.)"

"You said you found him grass stain?"

The group peered back to see Cyborg advancing towards them.

"Yeah. But that was like an hour ago. Where were you anyway?"

"Little old lady's cat was stuck in a tree."

"You're lying aren't you?"

"Says the guy who called me less than a minute ago claiming that I'm an hour late."

"Ugh.. but what about Robin?"

The mystery answered...

"Fire escape."

The group looked and saw the Boy Wonder leaping down before landing in front of them.

"Dude! You're the last one here! What took you so freaking long?!"

"Actually, I got here before you did. I was tailing him from the rooftops. I was gonna attempt a sneak attack but he just called me out so there was no point."

"Oh..."

Then Robin turned to face the mystery.

"Red X."

The mystery nodded.

"Robin."

"You're going to jail tonight."

"Heard that song before. Change the station por favor."

The leader of the Titans took out his extendable bow staff. The criminal in red, black, and white clenched his fists. Two X shaped blades exuded out of the wrists of the suit.

"Mano y mano or mano y five-o?"

"I think you mean Cinco."

"Well?"

"Titans give us some room but stay close."

The group nodded before following their leader's orders.

Immediately after that, the fight between the hero and crook began.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

**DING CLANG THUMP**

"Ugh..."

"A little sloppy. You need to practice."

"Cocky."

**SWISH DING CLANG DING DING SLISH**

"Agh!"

"Who's sloppy now?"

"You. HYA!"

**DING DING SWISH CLANG TAP TAP TAP**

**CLANG DING SWISH SWISH THUMPSLISH**

"Grr...!"

"Guh...!"

The two stood up tall.

**PANT PANT PANT**

"Tired?"

"You wish."

**TAP TAP SWISH** **DINGDING CLANG THUMP SWISH DING SWISHSLISH CLANG DING SWISH CLANGCLANG SWISH CLANG TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP. DING CLANG THUMP THUMP THUMP SWISH SLISH CLANG DING TAP........ TAP........... TAP****.....................................................THUD**

**SIGH**

"Way to go Robin."

The large metal man made his way to his leader and slapped him on the back.

"Sss...!!!"

"Oops. My bad."

The changeling landed as a pigeon before turning into his regular self.

"You guys were awesome! It was like something out of one of those Samurai Movies. Only instead of swords you had your staff and he had his X Scissors or whatever they're called, but oh man it was epic! I wish we could have got it on camera!"

"Uh... BB? You do know I am a literal walking talking camera right?"

"You mean...!"

"Yep."

The half demon slash half human of the group looked to Robin.

"Want me to heal you?"

Robin smirked.

"No, I think I'll let these trophies stick around for a little while."

The Tameranean eyed her leader with worry.

"Are you certain that is what you wish Robin?"

"Yeah, but I'll get a few stitches once we get back to the tower with the prisoner."

"Wait what? We're not dropping that guy off to the police station?"

"Not yet. First, I would like to have a word with him before we do that. Also, I can't let the cops confiscate the suit."


	2. Chapter 2

*Time Skipping Ahead*

Red X groaned inside the Titans interrogation room. As he came to while sitting on a metal chair, he noticed his surroundings. Not only that but he wasn't alone in there.

"Am I dreaming or is this not the police station I was expecting?"

"It's not."

"Not enough to kick my @ss huh?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you have questions."

"You're not wrong."

The mystery saw that his hands were cuffed to the table.

"Kinky."

"Don't make this weird."

"Says the guy who was supposed to throw me in jail but put me in his little room with these tight little handcuffs."

"Why?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific."

"Why did you steal the suit?"

"Because I'm a thief."

"You know what I mean."

"I saw you wearing it one day and thought... _That's more my style than his_."

"So it wasn't revenge or...?"

"Stop being paranoid. It's not a good color on you."

Robin folded his arms sitting on the opposite side of the metal desk.

"How long did you plan on keeping it?"

"Until I got bored or something hinders me from using it. Whichever came first."

"Any dealings with Slade?"

"H@ll no. That guy gives me the creeps. And before you ask, I don't know where he is."

"Why Jump City?"

"You guys of course."

"Another one of those huh?"

"Criminal who enjoys the thrill of the chase?"

"By the Teen Titans."

"Sure. Why not?"

"And if we decided to quit?"

"I'd still do my thing. But wouldn't enjoy it as much."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Uh... Leader of the Teen Titans?"

"Who I really am?"

"I don't know your real name if that's what you're asking. In fact, I don't even care."

"Why not?"

"Why complicate a relationship that already works?"

Robin stood up from his chair and made his way to the exit. As his hand gripped the handle, he asked...

"Who are you?"

"Didn't sneak a peek while I was catching Z's?"

The Boy Wonder paused.

"I'll be back."

"Take your time."

The door came open and shut two seconds after.

Outside next to the two way mirror, the robot man eyed the mystery in the other room.

"Think he's telling the truth?"

"Can't tell. He's collected and detached. Almost like..."

"He's a robot?"

"Or he's Batman."

Cyborg gave his friend a look.

"So... Batman acts like a robot?"

"Sometimes."

"We taking him to jail now?"

"Not yet."

"I was afraid you might say that."

Red X rolled his head around a few times.

"It's strange Cyborg."

"Got that right. I ran facial recognition and a DNA test but didn't get a match. Not only that but he has no driver's license, no permit, no I.D., no nothing. It's like the guy never existed up until he took the suit."

"If it were anyone else, I wouldn't believe that."

In the next moment, automatic doors came open. The other three Titans entered the room. The empath was the first to speak.

"Anything?"

Robin shifted his gaze away from the glass to his friends.

"Not yet."

The changeling folded his arms and blew raspberries with a poked out lower lip.

"What's wrong with you?"

The Tamaranian answered...

"Friend Beast Boy is down let over Red X not being Todd Jason."

Raven corrected with...

"I think you mean let down. Also, he owes me 5 dollars."

The green skinned teen groaned.

The metal man chimed in...

"He owes me 5 too."

The green skinned teen groaned louder.

The Tameranean of the group leaned in close to Beast Boy's ear.

"Is it the right time for me to collect the pay-in of 5 deers as well?"

The green skinned teen groaned louder than the previous two times as he melted to the floor.

"He had ONE job! Be. Jason. Todd. That's it. But noooooooo....!

Ignoring the disappointed member of the team, Robin directed his focus back to Red X.

"I'm going back in there."

Cyborg looked to his leader.

"What are you gonna do?"

Robin walked to the door.

"Whatever it takes."

After he went inside, Cyborg asked...

"You sure you can't get into that guy's head Raven?"

"I can only scratch the surface, but beyond that I can't go any deeper. It's like trying to dig through hard cement with a plastic spoon."

"So in other words..."

"He's blocking me. Whether its by accident or intention is unknown."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile inside the Interrogation Room, Robin sat down in his seat and stared into the other's eyes. The mystery greeted with...

"Welcome back."

"..."

"You have more questions don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I thought we covered the main ones already."

"Except for your identity."

"We both know I'm not gonna do that."

"Why not?"

"The same reason why I don't care to know your true identity."

"It'll complicate our relationship huh?"

"Exactly."

"I already know what you look like without the mask."

"Knowing what I look like and knowing who I am are two different things."

"Why bother keeping it a secret if you're going to jail anyway?"

"Why bother locking up criminals who will only get out and do the same crimes again?"

"This isn't about me."

"Who's decision was it to bring me here instead of sending me to jail?"

A flash of annoyance showed in creases on the Boy Wonder's face.

"I rest my case."

A long pause followed.

"Where are you from?"

"Planet Earth."

"Be more specific."

"The United States of America."

"State?"

"You can cross off Hawaii and Alaska."

Between grinding teeth...

"Which state?"

"Not sure."

"What?"

"I don't have a birth certificate."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not pulling your feathers."

"But you have a name?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I stole the suit remember?"

"Not the alias."

"Someone gave it to me. Don't bother asking who because I'm not telling."

A long pause followed. Mainly due to Robin trying to think up a good question. He did after a minute.

"You said once that you knew how to play the hero."

"I remember."

"Did you?"

"Play the hero?"

Robin nodded.

"Once or twice before I met you guys."

"Why?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a dumb idea."

"Why?"

"Too much risk. Not enough reward."

"You expected a reward?"

"No."

"So the risk part turned you away?"

The mystery sighed.

"Something like that."

Robin sat back and folded his arms.

"But doesn't being a criminal come with greater risks?"

"On occasion but the rewards balance it out so it's worth it."

"Ever get in over your head?"

"Every criminal has Rob."

"Care to elaborate?"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"I'd like to go to the bathroom."

"Seriously?"

"When you gotta go..."

Robin stood up from his chair and motioned to the other side of the table. As he worked on the handcuffs...

"Don't try to escape."

"How am I gonna do that when you took my gear?"

"I think you mean _my_ gear."

"Not all of it was yours."

"Fine. _Our_ gear."

The mystery stood up as soon as his cuffs were disconnected from the table.

"By the way, why did you put my mask back on? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

The Boy Wonder made his way towards the door.

"Your face made the others feel squeamish."

"D@mn. Now I can't pick up any hot chicks."

Robin opened the door.

"If I were you, I'd worry about not dropping the soap."

The mystery motioned towards the door.

"That's why I use body wash."


	4. Chapter 4

While Robin was taking the mystery to the facility, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven chatted amongst themselves.

"Can you guys forget about the stupid bet and focus on the real issue here?!"

The metal man smiled.

"That's easy to say when you're the one who owes us cash."

The half demon half human of the group chimed in...

"Also, you annoyed us to death until we had no choice but to bet against your prediction to silence you. It's only fair for us to reciprocate by asking for what you owe us. Fork it over Garfield."

The green eyed alien girl lifted a finger as she opened her mouth in attempt to say something, but Beast Boy reached into his pocket and stuffed a 5 dollar bill into her orifice. Starfire blinked.

Then the changeling said...

"That's all I got on me right now. I'll pay you two back later."

The robot man raised a brow.

"How much later?"

Beast Boy locked fingers behind his head and yawned.

"Whenever I get some more cash I guess."

Raven and Cyborg exchanged looks with each other before focusing on their green skinned teammate and asking...

"So never?"

A little peeved by their lack of faith in his ability to pay off debts, Beast Boy folded his arms and said...

"I never said that."

The Tamaranian, who just now pulled out the moist five out of her mouth, extended the bill out and said...

"If one of you wishes to receive the winning of 5 deers quickly, take mine. I have faith friend Beast Boy will make well on his word."

The robot man and pale skinned girl glanced at the green paper currency before rejecting her with...

"No offense Star but I like my green a little less drooly and a little more crispy."

"Sorry, but I have a rule. If it's been in another person's mouth then I don't want it."

The alien girl blinked in confusion as she tilted her head to the side.

"But what about the ware of silver we use to consume edibles?"

"My mistake. I meant if the whole item has been in another person's mouth."

"Oh."

Cyborg looked to the glass and saw the mystery plus his leader making their way into the interrogation room.

"Looks like the show is about to start again."

The rest shifted their focus to the two as Robin fastened Red X to the table. The mystery was the first to take his seat before the Boy Wonder moved to sit across from him. The unknown commented...

"That felt good. And thanks for... you know."

Robin folded his arms.

"Don't mention it."

"Was that your first time...?"

"I said don't mention it."

The mystery chuckled.

"Right. Now where did we leave off?"

"Getting in over your head."

"Don't miss a beat do you?"

"X..."

"Fine. It's like this. Not too long ago, before I donned the suit I was a pick pocket type of guy."

"I bet."

"Mainly, I stole wallets, jewelry, and electronics."

"What about credit cards and passports?"

"Nope. I just kept it simple. Easy to trade/pawn/sell items. I was really good at it. Never been caught once."

The Boy Wonder raised a brow and the mystery chuckled.

"By that I mean I've never been caught by 5-0. Although, I think it would have been better if I had."

"What do you mean?"

Red X let out a sigh as he looked down. It was at this moment that the Titan leader sensed a shift in X's demeanor.

"You ever hear the expression you play with fire and you're gonna get burned? Well that's what happened to me one day. I stole a laptop when its owner went to the bathroom. As soon as I took it, I made my way back to the place I was staying. The first thing I did was check it out. It was sleek and brand new so I knew I would get close to store value for it. Also, and unexpected there was a disk in it. It didn't have any labels or anything so I ran it on the laptop. Right after I did, I was shell shocked."

Robin's brows piqued with curiosity.

"What was on it?"

"Highly classified government material."

"You're joking."

The mystery picked his head up to lock eyes with Robin. After a few seconds...

"Ok. So you're not joking. What kind of classified government material?"

"Let's just say if word got out about what kind of operations the government was undertaking, everyone would question who the real bad guys are."

"So what did you do with it?"

"By the time I wrapped my head around what was in front of me, my place was raided by guys in black uniforms. If I had to guess they were probably unlisted government agents. So I did what any other thief would do in that situation. I tried to make a break for it. Unfortunately, it was too late and they knocked me out cold."

"And then?"

The mystery yawned.

"Can we pick this up tomorrow?"

"You're stalling."

"What time is it Rob?"

The Boy Wonder checked his communicator and it read 2:32 AM. Right after he put the device away, X asked...

"Well?"

"It's already tomorrow."

"How about 12 in the afternoon?"

"6 in the morning."

"No way. 11."

"This isn't a negotiation."

"If it was, I'd ask if cutie cooking me breakfast was part of the deal. 10."

"I'm not playing X."

"9 or I'll tell all my friends what you did for me in the bathroom. Also, throw in cutie cooking me breakfast."

Robin stood up from his seat with twitching eyebrows.

"There's no way in h@ll Starfire is cooking you breakfast."

"Do I at least get to say goodnight to her?"

Done talking altogether, the Boy Wonder walked towards the exit. When he reached the door, the mystery asked...

"You're gonna leave me here like this?"

The Titan leader paused after opening the door.

"You wanted to sleep over."

"Can you at least get me a pillow?"

Robin glanced over his shoulder.

"That's all you're getting tonight."

"Don't you mean morning?"

The mystery waited for a response and received it in the sound of the door slamming.

"(Messing with that guy is too easy.)"


	5. Chapter 5

After Robin had unceremoniously chucked a fluffy pillow at the back of Red X's head and slammed the Interrogation Room door shut, he made his way down the hall with a yawn.

Not surprisingly, Cyborg and the others accompanied him on his way.

The robot man of the group frowned.

"I cannot believe you're letting that guy sleep over."

"Me either."

The half demon girl glanced her leader's way.

"Then why?"

No response from said leader.

Starfire studied Robin's face and could tell he was thinking something.

"Robin?"

"Call me crazy, but ever since he stole the suit, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than a simple burglary."

Beast Boy locked fingers behind his head.

"Well duh. He stole the suit so he can steal other stuff around the city."

The Boy Wonder speculated...

"Maybe that's not the whole reason. What if that's what he wants us to believe? Maybe there's more to it than that."

The other four Titans exchanged looks with one another.

After that, Cyborg asked...

"You sure you're not being paranoid again like you are with Slade?"

The Titan leader shifted his head to narrow his eyes at the robot man.

Cyborg put his hands up in a surrender kind of gesture and said...

"Look man. I ain't trying to say you're wrong. But when it comes to characters like Slade and Red X, you start off on one path before going down a million others. And then we have to help screw your head on straight for you to realize that there was only one path that you needed to take to begin with."

Robin's face went neutral before he looked forward.

"I am on one path. It's called the truth."

With that, the Boy Wonder headed for his room to turn in for the night.

Cyborg scratched the top of his head.

"He's not gonna let this go is he?"

Raven answered as she went to her room...

"Nope. But that's a bridge we'll cross when the sun comes up. Goodnight."

Following her lead, Starfire and Beast Boy made their way to their rooms too. And last the robot man did the same.

*********************************

Around 8 AM, Robin was in the Titans Training Room battling against Master Level Simulant Ninjas. They either held swords, shurikens, or kunai. The Boy Wonder sweated profusely while glancing at each of them for less than a second. He was going strong for two hours straight. Though his body was in the present setting, his mind was elsewhere thinking of a certain mystery criminal.

"(I can't believe I'm waiting til nine to wake him up. This is MY Tower and he's MY prisoner.)"

The Ninjas all decided in one accord to attack.

Swiftly and nimbly Robin leapt high up and tossed a smoke bomb to the ground. This confused his opponents momentarily but long enough for him to land and take out a few of them with a series of strikes with his extendable bow staff.

"(Who does he think he is anyway? Batman?)"

One ninja attempted to blind side him with a sword slash once the smoke had dissipated. The Boy Wonder simply thrusted his staff backwards thus foiling the ninja's attempt and causing him to disappear.

"(The nerve of that guy negotiating for Starfire to cook him breakfast. Like she's some prize or valuable commodity to be bargained for. I ought to kick his a...)"

"Robin!"

Robin stopped and turned his head to the side. Starfire was standing there at the door to the room.

"Yeah Star?"

"I will make the break of the fast this morning. Would you like some when I am complete with the cooking?"

"What are you cooking?"

"Mustard flavored pancakes with a touch of..."

"I'll pass Star."

"Are you certain?"

Robin nodded before engaging a ninja with a leaping kick.

Starfire frowned.

"Very well..."

She sulked as she walked out of the training room and down the hall.

"Why is it that everyone declines my invitation to cook the meal of break fast for them?"

The Tamaranian sighed.

"If only one person would be open to..."

And then Starfire saw the door to the Interrogation Room at the end of the hall.

"Hm... Maybe he would like some."

The alien girl smiled before flying towards the room she set her sights on.

Around an hour later...

After the leader of the Titans had taken a shower and put on a fresh uniform, he determinedly made his way to the Interrogation Room.

"(Time to get some answers.)"

Robin placed his hand on the door handle and twisted it. Right after opening the entrance barrier, he gaped in astonishment.

"(What the f...!?)"

Starfire smiled with a cut portion of thick pancakes on the tip of the fork she was holding. As soon as she saw Robin she said...

"Greetings Robin."

The Boy Wonder awkwardly replied...

"Uh... Hey Starfire... What's going on?"

"I am doing the feeding to our prisoner."

"Uh... Yeah... I can see that. Why?"

"Because I asked if X wanted the break fast after everyone in the tower declined my offer and he said yes. Though he could not feed himself so I offered to assist in that area."

With the lower half of his mask lifted to just above the mouth, the mystery said with a smirk...

"She's a real life saver Rob. If I were you, I'd never let her go."

The Tamaranian giggled at the compliment. Robin did not like this one bit and Red X noticed the Boy Wonder death glaring in his direction.

"(Time to rub dirt in that mask.) Hey Starshine, mind if you give me another taste of those delicious pancakes?"

Starfire smiled and replied...

"I do not."

Carefully, the Tamaranian fed Red X and he moaned while chewing the substance.

"Mm... These are the best pancakes in the whole wide world."

The Boy Wonder clenched his fists tight as Starfire giggled again. Red X noticed both. _Especially_ the former.

"I do not know if that is true. Maybe you are exaggerating a tad just."

"What makes you say that?"

Starfire looked down and Red X could tell her mood had changed.

"Well, whenever I do offer my services in the kitchen, no one bothers to try my dishes."

"Not even Rob?"

"Unfortunately, no."

It was in that moment where Robin decided to interrupt.

"Starfire, could you give us the room? I think Red X is done eating."

The Tamaranian looked to her leader and nodded. As soon as she had left the two alone, X commented...

"D@mn Rob. How could you treat cutie like that?"

Instead of taking the bait, Robin walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

"The silent treatment. Can't say I'm surprised. You treat your girlfriend like dirt. What's a criminal like me to expect?"

Robin folded his arms and took the bait.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"And I'm not her friend and yet I ate her pancakes. What does that say about the two of us?"

"That you're a liar who ate her not so delicious mustard flavored pancakes while I chose not to."

"Actually, they were blueberry mustard flavored pancakes Rob. They're surprisingly good fyi."

The Boy Wonder raised a brow and the mystery noticed.

"Oh you didn't know? Well neither did I until I started eating. I asked her about it and she said that it was a surprise for the team. Not only that but she said that she wanted to make something that everyone in the tower could enjoy. Too bad no one gave her a chance. Well, no one except for me of course. I'd hate to be the person to disappoint a girl like that. Frankly, she doesn't deserve it."

Robin for the first time expressed shame by looking down. But then he remembered who he was talking to and collected himself.

"Picking up where we left off last night, tell me what happened after you were knocked out."

"Gimme a sec."

Then the mystery brought his face down to the cuffs on his wrist before sliding against it. This resulted in his mask now covering his entire head. After picking his head back up...

"That's better."


End file.
